reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasquatch
Initial discussion Where did this come from? - JackFrost23 18:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't he be called Sasquatch? - JackFrost23 18:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) You think it'll be aggresive 10:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if you will be able to hogtie it. It would be cool to have it on MP also. I would love to take a pic of it. Major Spoilers, Much? I suggest that the spoilers that take up half of this article be moved to the Six Years In The Making article. Bigfoot walk Anyone notice how the bigfoot in the game moves exactly like that one footage of claimed bigfoot encounter in real life. Flying Sasquatch Glitch! So earlier this evening I was doing the quest to kill the sasquatch for the man in the shack. On about the 4th-5th one I shot it in the back with a double-barreled shotgun but I knew it was still alive so I shot it again and it flew 30ft in the air and landed in a nearby river! Dead! Pog 11:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) heres something that happened to me - it was a glitch/bug but it was cool - the last sasquatch inted of crying like the babies he "didnt eat" , he knew how to use a gun , massacred up to 20 zombies before i plastered him across the forest thinking he was going to kill me Casecr 01:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Video or it's fake. Jackass2009 23:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) whats better to you? what do you like better ? the bigfoot in san andreas or sasquatch in undead nightmare ? becuse i cant decide ! i like the way the sasquatch talks in undead nightmare , but then agian i like it when it puts up a fight in grand theft autoCasecr 13:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I like how the sasquatch in Undead Nightmare look more realistic then the one in San Andreas. I've never played San Andreas but I saw the picture of the Bigfoot in some pictures. Over all I think the Sasquatch in Undead Nightmare is better. I think the Sasquatch would also be better if it could attack you. ? Did no one else find this very sad? :Yes, there is some discussion about that on the Birth of the Conservation Movement talk page. :2ks4 (talk) 04:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Realism I think the Sasquatch could have been more realistic. -Shorter legs -A butt that doesn't stick out -Making it howl and scream (I'm okay with the talking, though) -Realistic locomotion (They basically do a sped-up, controlled version of the zombie walk, almost as if they are tired or drowsy. And Sasquatch should also be a faster runner) -Making it put up a fight (Sasquatch are not normally violent, but they're pretty strong) :Realism? There's never been a real sasquatch seen in the wild save for a few blurry (and most likely fake) photographs taken in the woods. How could Rockstar make their sasquatch realistic if the creature is made up in the first place? :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I hate these kinds of people. <_< ::Octagonapus97 14:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::What do you mean "these kinds of people"? I'm simply saying this: You are asking for a more realistic, made-up creature. I understand if you believe in sasquatch, and that's fine. I'm not trying to insult you or anything. But since there's never been a sasquatch that was captured and studied, how would you know that the sasquatch in the game is un''realistic? :::Also, don't sign your post almost 3 hours after you made it. I already put the unsigned template up, so there's no need to replace it with a false signature. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I discovered that there are bigfoot male and female, ... It's a shame that even the texture not found --Chiquito 00:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture Yeah, I saw you undoing my edit on the picture, Hobbes, so I just thought we should discuss it on here. IMO, this is not at all like what happened on the Sam Wah page, and no, there is no irony here. The image in the Sam Wah article is depicting a building that was CLEARLY and indesputably the basis for the one in-game. The image I tried to remove here shows a photograph of someone in the real world, who as far as we know is just a man dressed in an ape suit. To me, this has no relation to the article, because an image showing something that is not CLEARLY and indesputably the same thing as what is shown in-game does not belong on the wiki. You see what I mean? How can a creature who we have no proof of actually existing have any direct relation to an animal in Redemption? If, for example, there was proof that the Sasquatch existed, and we could clearly get evidence that the one in that photo is what R* based their own character model off of, then I would say it can stay. But the fact that the existance of a sasquatch remains unproven, and we aren't even sure if that really IS a sasquatch in the picture, means that there is no reason for it to be in the article purely for the reason that, because the Sam Wah picture got to stay, this one should to. I would have thought someone like you might have taken all this into account. Maybe not... Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :If it's not going to be posted in this article, it needs to be moved to the Six Years In The Making page since the achievement pic directly references the picture in question. :I think that is a solution that will please both sides of the debate. :- JackFrost23 21:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good solution. Like I said, last time I checked I thought we had a policy about not putting images that are not indesputably linked to something in the wiki on an article, but I guess in this case there are some that would disagree... ::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Just my two cents: :::There's a real-life image on the Sam Wah article. Why? Because the in-game Sam Wah Laundry bears an uncanny resemblance to the real-life Sam Wah Laundry. They've got a similar sign and a similar building. :::There's also a real-life image on the Torquemada article. Why? Because Torquemada bears striking similarities to the village of Walpi, Arizona. :::Now, there's a real-life image on the Sasquatch article. Why? Well, Ly, you bring up a good point. Nobody knows if the Sasquatch is real, let alone what it looks like. So, what do we have to compare it to? Well, here's where my actual argument comes in: The image uploaded wasn't just ''any reported image of the Sasquatch. It was, specifically, the most famous reported image of the Sasquatch. And throughout all of Rockstar's promotions for Undead Nightmare and mythical creatures and, as Jack pointed out, on one of the achievement/trophy images, this was the exact pose used. So, that's why I argued that, judging from past instances, the image should stay. We'd hardly want another argument like what happened over the Sam Wah image. Oh, shit. Too late for that, I guess. :::I didn't even say you were wrong, Ly. When last this happened, it was Jack who stepped in and said the image should stay. I just didn't want a repeat (thanks for that, by the way) and said it should be Jack's decision. It's his rule, after all (at least, that's how I see it). :::So, that's my way of thinking. I'm terribly sorry that I thought back to a past occurrence and didn't want a repeat. I really should have taken the time to think "Oh, wait. I shouldn't undo Ly's edit because, well, it was Ly's edit! You can't undo Ly's edits!" Silly me, I guess. :::P.S. I wasn't trying to be funny in my edit summary, but I won't stop trying to be funny in them in the future. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Sasquatch I was playing undead nigtmare a couple of days ago and there was a glitch i went up to tall trees to hunt and skin some undead animals and some how i appeared over the high mountains in tall trees which you cant get over in less your going to cochinay that town in tall trees any way i seen over a riidge a whole legion of sasquatches in a hut and if you use the carcano rifle to look over the ridge theres what seems to be a gigantic mountain and what looks to be a city on it i seen it it was weird i went right to auroas basin were that little cabin is and that chest to update the us army uniform and i the game went black and took me over the mountains in tall trees maybe that mountain was heaven and is the result were the strangeman came from or it could be a mythical land because legions of sasquatches and chupacobras and the horses of apocalypse can be seen wandering around behind the mountain is a dark black ocean also the last sasquatch can be seen which looks like hes giving speech to other sasquatches it had to be a glitch maybe some town glitched on a mountain i dont know but if this happens try to proceed on the land because i fell down the giant ridge and died i highly dout this will happen to players but i shot the sawed off shotgun at the ground and then the sky and it transported me over the mountains it happened to me. : Man.... what? : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 10:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with Ly. Grammar, spelling, punctuation - it's all in order.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 21:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC)